


Look at You.

by Youletmebloom



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmebloom/pseuds/Youletmebloom





	Look at You.

I was looking for a book to read since Italy has had me out of work with a broken arm and ankle. I was starting to lose my mind at home, I finally picked up an Anne Rice book and chuckled at how old I was, obsessed over her books. I kept looking up on the shelves. I felt cool metal arm wrap around my waist. Causing me to shiver, I smiled, as I knew I enjoyed the feeling. I heard a slight sniffle and I froze up. I wanted to turn to see his face but pulled me to his chest and held me tightly. Placing his face in the crook of my neck and placed small kisses on small cuts and bruises.

"Buck, is everything okay?"

"Look at you."

"Rather not, I probably look like a mess." I chuckled; I looked at the corner of my eye to see no amusement in Bucky's features. I rubbed his right arm. "Buck..."

"You risk your life out there and it scares me. Y/N, I know you're a strong person, but you've got to remember you're human."

"What makes you think I don't know that?"

"You do things without thinking, you just act on it and it scares me."

"With missions like those, Bucky. There's no time to think. You know that."

  
"I do know that, but I always think the worst when I try not to. Then you come home with two broken body parts and make it seem as if isn't a big deal."

"It's not because I come home to you. Having broken bones doesn't bother me. It's the fact that I get to see you again matters most." Tears started to spring in my eyes. I looked down at his arms that were wrapped around me. I lifted his metal hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"What if something happens, Y/N?! I don't want Steve to show up and tell me that you-" Bucky's voice cracked and buried his face back into the crook of my neck. I placed my casted hand on the back of his neck and caressed it gently and tears began falling. "I don't want to experience what women and men do when their loved ones die at war." I let out a shaky breath. "Y/F/N Y/L/N, I don't want to lose you." Bucky whispered in my ear and kissed my temple. I spun around; placing both hands on each cheek and pulled him down to my level, with our lips ghosting each other's.

"Bucky, I can promise you that you're stuck with me for a very, very long time." I pushed his hair behind his ear and wiped a stray tear.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Telling me how you feel? Bucky, this isn't a one sided relationship. I want you to be able to tell me anything you need to. Keeping things bottle up is just a recipe for disaster." Bucky leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm always scared."

"What?"

"Every time I do something without thinking, I'm scared that I might...you know and I always think about you and how you react. I don't want any of it. As much as I tell you I can be careful. There are moments where I ask myself: what am I doing?" Bucky gripped my waist.

"I'd ask you to get away from it all, but that would be asking too much from you."

"I'd ask you the same. But we're both needed." I pressed my lips against his; his hands grabbed the back of my knees pulling me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I ended the kissed and stared into his blue eyes.

"Bucky, I love you with all my heart, but like I said before." I said inching closer to his lips again. "You're stuck with me for a long time, pal." He smirked as he led me to our bedroom.


End file.
